fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dodendansers: Hoofdstukken (klad)
center Wij zijn de bergen. Onverzetbaar, onvergefelijk en strevend naar ons hoogste doel. Wij zijn ijs. Verraderlijk, gesterkt door vrieskou, massieve kracht van vloeibaar leven. Wij zijn richelzoekers, pasontdekkers, ravijnenspringers, stormvoorspellers, sneeuwslapers, zielenkijkers, ademijlers, hoogteklimmers, dieptevallers, toendrarenners, grottenlopers en levenssaters. Wij zijn de''' Dodendansers.''' Let op! ''Dit zijn de hoofdstukken die geschreven zijn voor NaNoWriMo. Het is nog niet bekend welk gedeelte van deze tekst bruikbaar zal zijn aan het einde van de maand. '' ''Ook omdat ik echt uit een vrij diep schrijfblok moet klimmen, zullen er soms meer dan kromme, lelijke zinnen tussen staan, dus wees gewaarschuwd: dit is nog niet het eindresultaat. '' Hoofdstuk 1 Het was onwerkelijk. Onder de veren van de pauwfazant zou ze het bloedheet moeten hebben, maar in plaats daarvan voelde ze niets anders dan een ijzige kilte die dieper dan bot ging. Dieper dan ziel zelfs. Er was iets mis. Er was iets gruwelijks mis, maar ze wist niet wat. Hoe ze haar kop ook pijnigde, haar geheugen was één groot zwart gat. De jonge genetkat drukte zich dichter tegen de vogel aan in de hoop de kou wat te verdrijven. Hij leek geen aandacht aan haar te besteden. In plaats daarvan strekte hij zijn nek zo ver mogelijk uit en keek haar richting het zuiden. De wind bracht rare geluiden met zich mee. Van doffe aarde en onrustige lucht. De genetkat kon het niet plaatsen. In plaats daarvan sloot ze liever de hele wereld buiten in de hoop zo ook maar één herinnering te vinden, al was het maar haar naam. Ze kreunde pijnlijk. De kilte trok langzaam op. Als ze hier zou blijven, dan zou ze doodvriezen. Ze moest hier weg. Naar een warme plek. Naar…naar een goede plek. Ze probeerde zich onder de vleugel van de pauwfazant te wurmen, maar hij ging met één soepele beweging op haar zitten alsof ze een ei was waardoor ze nu helemaal geen kant meer op kon. ‘Verroer je niet, kleintje. Zwijg en laat mij het woord doen als je niet gelijk tot de vervloekte elementalen wilt gaan behoren,’ fluisterde de pauwfazant in haar oor. ‘Wacht, wat?’ zei de genetkat die in haar pogingen zich alsnog onder het vogellichaam uit te wurmen nog niet eens de helft gehoord had. ‘Stilte!’ siste de pauwfazant. ‘Je leven hangt al aan een zijden draadje. Bij de Beschermers, Irbis had hier al moeten zijn.’ ‘Laat me gaan!’ riep de genetkat. Met al haar kracht wist ze zich op haar zij te draaien. Een kans! Zo hard als ze kon beet ze in de poot van de pauwfazant. Hij slaakte een kreet. Zijn goede poot klauwde zich in haar rug tot er bloed vloeide en uit zijn keel kwam een onwezenlijk laag gebrom voor een pauwfazant. ‘Kijk me aan,’ zei het oudere dier met zo’n diepe stem dat ze de aarde voelde beven. Ze durfde hem echter niet aan te kijken. Hij rammelde haar door elkaar. ‘Kijk naar me!’ gebood hij. Het jonge dier keek schichtig omhoog naar het wezen dat boven haar hele kleine lichaam uittorende. Nu pas zag ze hoe zijn ogen helwit waren met katachtige groene pupillen. Dat was echter niet hetgene wat haar het meeste angst aanjoeg. Uit de hals van de pauwfazant stak een grote ruwe steen. Het leek alsof deze er met grof geweld in was geramd. Bloed sijpelde langs de randen van de steen op de kop van de genetkat en ze wilde alweer wegkijken toen de steen plotseling gifgroen begon te stralen. Het licht omhulde de pauwfazant tot hij compleet verscholen was in een lichtgevende mist die vreemd genoeg naar bamboe rook. De genetkat voelde de druk op haar lichaam veranderen, maar ze kon niet wegkijken. De energie die van de pauwfazant af kwam, voelde zo buitenaards aan dat het onwerkelijk leek. Het licht vervaagde. Boven het jonge dier torende nu een zandkleurige wolf met een lang scherp gezicht en puntige oren. In diens hals was nog steeds de steen geboord. Deze gloeide nog wat na. De genetkat slaakte een kreet. Een herinnering! Dit was een dodendanser! De wolf gromde dreigend, maar leek in diens nieuwe vorm de kleine genetkat een stuk beter onder de poot te kunnen houden dan als pauwfazant. De genetkat was echter te blij met de herinnering om zich iets van zijn gebrom aan te trekken. ‘Ik ga weer op je zitten als een ei,’ dreigde de wolf en hij schoof haar met één besliste beweging onder zich en ging liggen. Haar verpletteren deed hij niet, maar comfortabel was anders en hij kreeg dat luid en duidelijk te horen. ‘Last van broeddrang, Gautam?’ hoorde de genetkat plotseling van onder de wollige vacht van de wolf. ‘Last van jonge dieren die hun plaats niet kennen,’ was het antwoord. ‘Waar ben je, in mijn naam, mee bezig?’ zei de nieuwe stem. ‘Gegroet, Ganup Irbis,’ zei de wolf en hij ging wat verliggen zodat de genetkat ook kon zien wat er aan de hand was, maar hij legde zijn poten stevig over haar heen, zodat ze alsnog niet weg kon. Dat wilde ze ook niet. Ieder dier, hoe simpel van aard ook, wist dat je maar beter je hoofd kon buigen als een van Sanatama’s Beschermers voor je neus stond. Ook de genetkat wist dit, uit puur instinct, maar zelfs dan was het geen goed plan om een wezen zoals dit tegen de haren te strijken. Voor de twee dieren stond een uit de kluiten gewassen sneeuwluipaard met blauwe ogen die wel licht leken te geven. Uit haar bek kwamen wolkjes condens. Als heilig dier van de winter en de Neveljager leek Irbis alles behalve op haar plek in deze laaggelegen tropische regenwouden. Het scheen haar niet te deren. De wereld om haar heen paste zich wel aan. Letterlijk, want overal waar zijn ging of stond, veranderde de aarde in sneeuw en daalde de temperatuur. De genetkat kon het zelfs van onder de wolvenpoten voelen. ‘Dat is een toekomstige dodendanser tussen je poten, Gautam. Waarom heb je haar verwond?’ vroeg het sneeuwluipaard terwijl ze om de twee dieren heen cirkelde. ‘Uit bescherming. Ganup Irbis, ik zou u graag de situatie uitleggen als ik zelf begreep wat er aan de hand was. Tamnoyri en ik kwamen een…gerechtelijke dwaling tegen tijdens onze ronde waarnaar de grootmeester gedwongen werd actie te ondernemen. Ik werd weggestuurd om dit jong te beschermen. Wat er daarvoor of daarna gebeurde, heb ik niet kunnen waarnemen,’ zei de wolfgeworden pauwfazant. ‘Denk je dat die ouwe saruskraanvogel hulp nodig heeft of zou ze het wel alleen afkunnen?’ vroeg Irbis. De drie keken allebei op toen ze een eindje verderop een boom zagen neerkomen. ‘Ik denk dat Tamnoyri de situatie al aardig onder controle heeft, Ganup Irbis,’ zei Gautam stilletjes. Het sneeuwluipaard hield halt. Haar bek ging een aantal keer open en dicht alsof ze iets wilde zeggen, maar uiteindelijk sloot ze hem toch maar met een bedenkelijk trek op haar kop. ‘Wat is haar naam?’ vroeg Irbis uiteindelijk met een klein knikje naar de jonge genetkat die zich nu doodstil hield. Gautam keek een beetje verbaasd van de een naar de ander. ‘We waren nog niet aan de formaliteiten toegekomen,’ sprak hij uiteindelijk langzaam. ‘Ik weet het niet meer,’ fluisterde de genetkat die de kou van de sneeuw zou verkiezen boven de kou in haar ziel. ‘Het is ook niet belangrijk,’ zei Irbis en ze ging voor de genetkat liggen. ‘Het Lot heeft besloten dat je vandaag aan je laatste reis door het rijk der levenden zal beginnen. Wat er is gebeurd, doet er niet langer toe. ‘Wat bedoelt u?’ vroeg de jonge genetkat. ‘Je hebt de gave van een dodendanser, kleintje. Vanaf vandaag zal je leven in het teken van Sanatama staan. Een grotere eer is haast niet mogelijk. Kan je haar meenemen, Gautam, zodat ze een goede start kan maken?’ zei Irbis. ‘Nee, wacht!’ zei de genetkat. Ze ontsnapte onder de poten van de wolf vandaan en keek de Beschermer nu doordringend aan. ‘Ik moet me toch iets kunnen herinneren?’ schreeuwde ze bijna. ‘Ik had een naam. Ik moet een naam hebben gehad! Die wil ik terug.’ Voor een moment werd het woud om hen heen doodstil. Het sneeuwluipaard sloot haar ogen een moment. Toen ze deze weer opendeed, straalde de irissen in een ijzig blauw, maar de klank van haar stem voelde als een warme omhelzing. ‘Ik weet niet wat je naam is geweest en de elementalen houden het voor mij verborgen,’ zei Irbis uiteindelijk. De jonge genetkat overwoog het aanbod een moment. Haar blik gleed richting de rivier waar de boom was omgevallen. ‘Mag ik niet gaan zoeken naar mijn naam?’ vroeg ze. Ze wilde al aanstalten maken om weg te lopen, maar de poot van de wolf blokkeerde haar weg. ‘Er ligt geen hoop in je verleden,’ zei deze duister. ‘Zes incarnaties lang heb je je gehouden aan de Waarden van Sanatama en je bent beloond met de gave om een dodendanser te worden. Je geheugenverlies is geen vloek, maar een zegen, een bevrijding van al het aardse. Ik zal je een naam geven als je dat wenst, maar er rest jouw nog slechts één pad en dat is het pad van de Verlichting.' ‘Maar…’ begon de genetkat. ‘Himasin,’ zei Irbis plotseling. Zowel de genetkat als de wolf keken haar vragend aan. ‘Vanaf vandaag zal jij bekendstaan als Himasin van de Neveljager. Gebruik je nieuwe start goed, kleintje. Ik wéét hoe hard je hem nodig zal hebben,’ zei de Beschermer. ‘Neem haar naar de grot, Gautam. Ik bespreek het wel met Tamnoyri.’ ‘Nee, ik wil niet…' ‘Bij de Beschermers, dit soort jongen zorgt er voor dat mijn celibaat een stuk beter is vol te houden,’ onderbrak Gautam haar. Met een soepel gebaar pakte hij haar op in de nek, liftte haar de lucht in en liet haar weer op de grond vallen. ‘Nu dan, lopen of er zwaait wat.’ Hoofdstuk 2 Himasin. De naam klonk onwennig over haar lippen. Himasin. Himasin. Himasin. De jonge genetkat wist nog niet zeker of de naam ook wel bij paar paste. Er zat een klank van kou in, een toon van ijs. Het leek niet helemaal op zijn plaats in deze wouden waar het leven zo overdadig bloeide. Toch klonk het haar ergens ook niet geheel onbekend. Had ze eerder geen naam van sneeuw en ijs gehad? Achter haar liep nog steeds Gautam die haar nauwlettend in de gaten hield. Ze kon hem gelijk horen grommen als ze ook maar een stapje opzij durfde te zetten. Kon ze ontsnappen? Het oerwoud was er dicht genoeg voor, maar Himasin wist niet zeker of ze de dodendanser van zich af kon schudden. Hij was een pauwfazant geweest. Toen een wolf, maar zou hij zich ook in een harpij kunnen veranderen? Als dat zo was, dan kon hij haar zo uit de bomen plukken. 'Wat weet je nog?' vroeg Gautam. Himasin voelde zijn zware stem resoneren in haar borstkas. Ze stokte voor een moment waardoor ze gelijk een duwende poot tegen haar achterste voelde. 'Wat weet je nog, jong,' zei de dodendanser nu dringender. Himasin ging opnieuw haar geheugen af. Er waren flarden van kennis die ze nog kon ophalen. Dat dit Sanatama was. En dat ze eerder geleefd had. Gautam had het haar eerder gezegd, maar ze voelde dat die woorden klopte. Ze had eerder geleefd. Meerdere malen zelfs. En ze was meerdere malen dingen verloren. Belangrijke dingen. De jonge genetkat probeerde grip te krijgen op haar herinneringen. Ze beet zich in het kleinste restje informatie dat haar geheugen nog leek te bezitten, maar haar hoofd was één grote leegte. Als een bewolkte avond waar slechts een enkele ster door de sluiers weet te breken. Het was frustrerend. 'Er was een bloem,' wist Himasin naar boven te brengen. Ze sprak de woorden langzaam uit, niet zeker wetende of ze het zich goed herinnerde. 'En Irbis was er ook.' 'Ganup Irbis,' bromde de wolf. 'Ganup Irbis,' herhaalde Himasin gedwee. 'Wat herinner je nog meer?' vroeg Gautam. Himasin keek een moment voor zich uit. De twee dieren volgden een pad door het woud dat aan beide kanten stevig door struikgewas was ingesloten, maar voor de rest aardig vooruit leek te gaan. Al lopende durfde Himasin haar ogen wel weer een moment te sluiten zodat ze zich beter kon concentreren. In haar gedachten ontmoette ze echter de kilte weer. Er leek geen ontkomen aan. Ze schudde met haar kop, verloor bijna haar evenwicht en hoorde toen Gautam weer brommen. Blijkbaar was ze van het pad afgelopen. 'Niets,' antwoordde ze dan maar. 'Komt tijd komt raad,' zuchtte de dodendanser. De jonge genetkat keek vluchtig over haar schouder naar de kop van de wolf. Zijn oorspronkelijk zandgele vacht begon steeds meer grijs te vertonen en hij leek zwaar klaar te zijn met deze dag. Himasin vermoedde dat ze ongeveer hetzelfde keek. Naast de kilte begon ze ook nog eens een zware koppijn te krijgen. 'Zijn...zijn er dingen die ik moet weten?' vroeg Himasin voorzichtig. Het bleef even stil achter haar...wat op zich een positief teken was, aangezien hij altijd scheen te brommen als ze iets verkeerds deed. 'We gaan naar de Dodengrot,' zei de wolf uiteindelijk. Hij kon Himasin gelijk weer een por geven, omdat ze midden op het pad stil was blijven staan. 'En dat klinkt allemaal een stuk dramatischer dan het is. Het is de grot waar alle dodendansers worden opgeleid en leven, samen met een paar andere dingen die Sanatama draaiende houden.' 'Waar ligt de Dodengrot?' vroeg Himasin. 'Op de grens van vier werelden. Of eigenlijk vijf als je de poorten naar Het Bloed mee gaat tellen. Affijn, dat leer je allemaal nog wel. Hou het tempo er alsjeblieft een beetje in, want het is nog een heel eind lopen en ik moet op tijd terug zijn.' 'Waarom?' vroeg Himasin die het vermoeden kreeg dat Gautam wel bereid was om een paar vragen te beantwoorden. 'Voor de avondzegening. Nee, geen weerwoord. Er is een tijd en plaats voor alles en dit is niet het juiste moment. Je hebt nog vele manen voor je liggen die je zal toewijden om een goede dodendanser te kunnen worden. Je hoeft niet alles op de eerste dag te weten.' Himasin slaakte een zachte zucht. Met een tocht van waarschijnlijk uren voor de boeg moest ze een tempo zien te vinden dat ze vrijwel continu kon aanhouden. Gewoon lopen was prettig geweest, maar de wolf zat haar constant bijna letterlijk op de hielen, dus het moest maar een drafje worden. 'Hoe weten jij en Irbis eigenlijk zo zeker dat ik een dodendanser ben?' vroeg Himasin om haar aandacht af te leiden van haar poten die nu al vermoeid begonnen te raken. 'Het is "u" en Ganup Irbis,' corrigeerde Gautam haar weer. Hij bleef echter wel een moment op het pad staan om om zich heen te kijken. Het struikgewas was hier veel opener en de bomen lieten meer licht door. Ook begon er steeds meer activiteit in het Wonderwoud te komen. Vele dieren die zich in de nacht rustig hadden gehouden, begonnen nu te ontwaken en te onderzoeken wat er afgelopen nacht was gebeurd. De vroegste onder hen waren al op zoek naar een plaats om de dag door te brengen en voedsel om de maag te vullen. Gautam scheen gevonden te hebben wat hij zocht. Himasin zag hoe de steen weer begon te gloeien, het bloed droop opnieuw uit zijn borst en de wolf werd nogmaals omhuld door een groen licht. Een moment later stond hij weer in de vorm van de pauwfazant voor de neus van Himasin. 'Volg me,' zei de dodendanser en met een huppeltje sprintte hij het struikgewas in. Himasin ging snel achter hem aan. Ze was hem vrijwel gelijk uit het oog verloren, maar met haar neus bij de grond kon ze nog net op tijd zijn spoor opvangen en volgen. Ze vond Gautam staande bij een klein watertje, een beekje waar kleine visjes schitterden alsof ze van zilver waren gemaakt. Er lag gevallen fruit rond de beek en hoog in de toppen kon Himasin de apen horen roepen. Ze leken er echter geen behoefte aan te hebben om naar beneden te komen. 'Dit zou moeten werken,' zei Gautam die een overhangende tak had gevonden en zichzelf nu bekeek in zijn spiegelbeeld. Hij maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik om een paar veren goed te leggen. 'Kijk eens naar je reflectie, Himasin,' zei hij, terwijl hij met zijn klauw over zijn kop krabde in de hoop een opstandige veer weer plat te leggen. Himasin kwam voorzichtig dichterbij, zocht een plekje op de tak uit en keek in het water. Aanvankelijk zag ze weinig bijzonders. Gewoon een normale genetkat. Haar slanke, katachtige lichaam stelde haar er toe in staat om gemakkelijk te klimmen en van tak naar tak te springen. Daarbij was haar lange, geringde staart ook een bijzonder handig hulpmiddel. Voor de rest had ze een hele lichte geel-grijze vacht met donkere vlekken en een bijna vossenachtige kop. 'Je ogen,' zei Gautam die nu de opstandige veer met zijn andere poot probeerde plat te leggen. Haar ogen? Himasin keek beter in het water. Wat was er met haar ogen? Die waren normaal toch? Een witte, parelmoerachtige iris met zwarte verticale pupil? Gautam had het ook, alleen had hij een groene pupil. 'Alleen dodendansers hebben witte irissen. Het is ook het enige wat we niet kunnen veranderen. In welke vorm dan ook, een dodendanser heeft altijd "ogen", of ze nu werken of niet.' 'Dus ook als worm?' vroeg Himasin. 'Ook als worm. In plaats van werkende ogen, hebben we dan een bepaalde tekening op de huid die er uit ziet als ogen. Dodendanser spinnen zijn ook eng om te zien. Enig idee hoeveel ogen spinnen hebben?!' zei Gautam en Himasin zag hem zichtbaar huiveren. 'Maar goed, drink wat water. Dan reizen we weer verder,' zei Gautam. Hij gaf zijn pogingen om de veer recht te leggen op, hupte van de tak en veranderde weer in een wolf. Himasin wilde hem nog zoveel dingen vragen, maar iedere poging om iets te zeggen, werd gelijk door hem afgekapt. De rest van de reis voerde ze in stilte. Hoofdstuk 3 De zon had aan de horizon gestaan toen ze waren vertrokken, maar het was pas toen deze recht boven hun hoofd stond dat Gautam bereid was een echte pauze in te lassen. Toen hij dat zei, liet Himasin zich ter plekke op de grond vallen. Ze was echt bekaf. 'We moeten echt iets aan je stamina gaan doen,' zuchtte Gautam. 'U heeft veel langere poten dan ik,' verweerde Himasin zich hijgend. De wolf ontblootte zijn tanden voor een moment. 'Ik zou je ook ten zeerste willen aanraden om die brutaliteit heel snel af te leren. Vergeet niet dat ik je meester ben, jong. Ik laat je er voor deze maal mee wegkomen, maar grootmeester Tamnoyri is een stuk minder vergevingsgezind en een heel eind strenger met het naleven van de tradities,' gromde de wolf zo diep dat Himasin het weer in haar botten kon voelen. 'Sorry, meester...' begon Irbis, maar ze werd wederom overvallen door het gevoel van extreme kilte. Ze was zich niet in staat te bewegen toen de drie tenen van een kraanvogel zich om haar smalle lichaam grepen en haar beheersd doch stevig tegen de grond pinde. Een botbleke bek verscheen langs de kop van de jonge genetkat. 'Zolang je niks wordt gevraagd, zwijg je,' sprak de saruskraanvogel woord voor woord. De tenen drukten zich dieper in de buik en keel van de kleine genetkat. De luchtwegen in haar lichaam werden langzaam fijn geknepen en witte vlekken begonnen voor haar ogen te dansen. Ze sloot ze, hopende dat dit een nachtmerrie was. De botbleke bek knabbelde echter zachtjes aan haar oor, prikte pijnlijk in haar nek en trok haar uit haar vacht. Een zachte piep ontsnapte over de lippen van de jonge genetkat. De bek beet zich vast in haar oor en rukte haar kop met geweld naar achteren. Himasin schreeuwde.het uit. Ze zag bloed. Ze zag licht. Rood. Fel. Heet. Tenen, nee, klauwen boorden zich in haar lichaam. Het voelde alsof ze in brand stond. Zelfs het kleine beetje lucht wat ze nog kon inademen, voelde als vuur aan. '...Irbis,' hoorde ze Gautam vaag zeggen. '...Neveljager lopen...' was het antwoord, maar Himasin voelde de druk van haar lichaam verdwijnen en de lucht terug in haar longen stromen. Lucht! Bij Irbis, wat was er nu weer aan de hand?! 'Lig stil,' gromde Gautam tegen Himasin. 'Oh nee, blijf vooral bewegen. Geef me een excuus om je koude lijk aan de wolven te voeren,' zei de fletse stem van boven. In dit geval besloot de jonge genetkat dat het inderdaad wellicht beter was om doodstil te blijven liggen. Ze durfde niet eens haar ogen open te doen. 'Grootmeester Tamnoyri,' zuchtte Gautam duidelijk hoorbaar. 'Meester Gautam, ik meende dat we op één lijn zaten betreffen het opvolgen van tradities. Deze jonge dodendanser kan maar beter gelijk leren dat je er met alleen magische krachten niet komt. Ze zal de juiste instelling moeten hebben en dat begint met het erkennen van haar meerdere.' Het bleef een tijdje stil tussen de twee. Zo stil dat Himasin, nu de vlekken niet voor haar ogen dansten, weer durfde te kijken. Op veilige afstand van haar belager zat Gautam, duidelijk herkenbaar aan de groene steen in zijn borst. Hij had nu de vorm van een gier aangenomen en keek zo nu en dan naar boven toe. Wie er bovenop haar stond, kon Himasin slecht zien, maar ze vermoedde dat het dezelfde soort vogel was als die Gautam had aangenomen. 'Ik vrees dat we inderdaad nog veel met deze leerling te stellen zullen gaan hebben. Ik stel voor om richting de Dodengrot te vliegen, grootmeester. Ganup Irbis verzocht me al om haar opleiding goed te beginnen. 'Wat? De gave bezitten is één ding, maar je moet ook de juiste instelling hebben als je ooit een dodendanser wilt worden en dat kunnen ze maar beter zo vroeg mogelijk leren,' antwoordde de grootmeester. Ze had speling. Speling! De adrenaline zette nu pas echt stevig in en ze vond de kracht om op te staan en als een malle weg te rennen. Himasin durfde zich niet te bewegen. Tergend traag hapte de sarusvogel een aantal keer in het oor van de jonge genetkat. Ze had niet eens door dat ze aan het piepen was Categorie:Dodendansers Categorie:Dodendansers: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal